


Galaxy of the Lost

by ElectronicSiliviy



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika & Related Fandoms, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Mahou Shoujo Oriko Magika | Puella Magi Oriko Magica, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicSiliviy/pseuds/ElectronicSiliviy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Descended from the creatures of humans and Makai creatures are girls with great magical potential. When a "messenger of magic" gets involved with the family of some of the most powerful youkai who ever lived, will they shed blood to protect their own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Meeting Over Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This story has quite a few spoilers for both series, and they begin in this note. "Galaxy of the Lost" is set in the Madoka Magica timeline that takes up most of the show, and starts in episode 3. The actual dates get a bit screwy, since according to Oriko Magica the series takes place in 2011, but I'm changing that to being further into the future. The Yu Yu Hakusho timeline is some 50-75 years after the end of the manga.
> 
> Warnings: There may or may not be yaoi and/or yuri (aka homosexual pairings) in future chapters. I haven't decided yet. Considering the nature of these two series, there will be possible gore and definite violence in this fic. These warnings will be updated in the future to reflect newer chapters should they require it.

_“And it's so sad to see the world agree  
That they'd rather see their faces fill with flies  
All when I'd want to keep white roses in their eyes.”_  
\-- _Holland 1945_ by Neutral Milk Hotel.

\- - -

 _Smash_. The witch’s body slammed into the ground of its barrier over and over again as Tomoe Mami fired at it. She summoned rifle after rifle as soon as the ammunition in one ran out, destroying the small creature’s body in a rain of magical bullets.

When the body moved no more, she dropped her last gun. She was almost disappointed. It had been so weak that it hadn’t even dropped a Grief Seed. It was probably a familiar that had grown more powerful recently. The Puella Magi gave it one last look, waiting for the barrier to break down around her, when she felt the rush of air in motion as something long and black that should not have been able to fit inside of that tiny creature came out of it. It stretched toward her, its white clown face broken up with two technicolor eyes above a party-favor nose and a grinning mouth. 

Mami froze, her shock and sudden fear not fully processing. In fact, nothing at all was processing, save how sharp the teeth that seemed to surround her head in slow-motion were.

‘So this is the end,’ she thought, feeling a passing regret that her not-yet juniors would have to continue without her. Their wishes would be as rushed and impetuous as hers had been. What a pity.

“ _Rose Whip!_ ,” a voice cried out-- a male voice, actually. How strange. The only male voices she’d ever heard inside of a barrier were from familiars, and they never spoke with words she so easily understood. 

The mouth surrounding her suddenly fell to the side, the witch now occupied with a new target: a red-haired boy. It screamed its fury and slammed into the ground where the boy stood- no, had been standing. He was too quick for it and lead it further away from the blond as he out-maneuvered the monster.

With the deadly attention that had been on her gone, Mami felt her knees weaken and buckle beneath her. Her whole body trembled as she watched the boy duck and weave his way around the creature, a green whip spinning around him.

“Mami-san!,” came a pair of voices, along with the clattering footsteps of Madoka and Sayaka. She managed a wobbly half-smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, which were too wide with fear.

“Are you alright? The witch almost--,” Madoka said, the relief and surprise at Mami’s close encounter with death choking off the rest of her words. She settled for pulling Mami to her feet, and along with Sayaka, dragging her behind a part of the barrier away from the battle still raging.

The three of them huddled together, staring out at the intruder and their savior. Sayaka, one hand gripping Madoka’s and the other curled behind Mami’s back for comfort, asked, “Mami-san... Who is that?”

“I... I don’t--,” another crash interrupted her, making the three wince in unison. Mami looked to Kyubey, who was sitting on the large cupcake that grew out of the ground they had hidden behind, expressionless as ever.

“ _I don’t know who he is, either. I have only ever made contracts with girls._ ”

“It’s rude to speak of someone where they can hear, you know,” came that strange, lilting voice again as the red-haired boy spoke from behind her, his tone half-mocking and half-scolding.

The Puella Magi turned her head around to get a better look at him, taking in his bright green eyes and a smile that somehow seemed so familiar, though she knew they had never met before. 

This was going to be a very strange and confusing day, and Mami knew that it was only just beginning.

\- - -

As the barrier began to slowly dissolve around them and leave behind only an ordinary bike-rack outside an ordinary hospital, the boy turned his long, thorny whip into a flower, then a seed as he tucked it away in his hair. Running one hand through it to make sure the seed didn’t fall out of place, he turned to stare straight into Mami’s eyes. It was a rather disconcerting feeling, like her very soul was being taken apart and judged by a simple glance.

“Tomoe Mami-san, right?”

“Excuse me?” The words caught her off-guard, and her smile flickered back on to hide it. ‘One must always act like a proper lady,’ her mother had told her, ‘ _especially_ when feeling most unladylike.’

The boy’s own smile quirked up as well, his bright green eyes glittering with something like mirth. How he could be amused at such a situation, she didn’t know, but it annoyed her just the same.

“Your name. It’s Tomoe Mami, isn’t it? And those two behind you are Kaname Madoka-san and Miki Sayaka-san.”

The pair holding onto her hands jumped and squeezed her hands even tighter. It was obvious that they were shaken by her close call, so she allowed it. She needed all the emotional support she could get right now, too.

“How did you know that?” 

‘ _Ah, Miki-san. Always the bold one_ ,’ Mami thought. Sayaka sounded a bit frightened, but mostly indignant.

“I was sent out to find you. Luckily, I managed to make it before things got...,” he paused, struggling to find an appropriate word.

“Worse?” Mami chimed in, the grim humor of it all weighing down on her. Her smile had disappeared now, leaving only stark truth and honesty behind. So many things were falling into place, but even more questions surfaced in their wake. As the red-head nodded his thanks, Mami continued, “Akemi-san sent you, did she?”

That girl was the only person she could think of that would have known where she and her two future-juniors (Well, possible future-juniors. It wasn’t really looking good for that prospect after this.) would be at that time.

“Hm, no. Though now that you mention it, we should go release her from your binding spell, shouldn’t we? She’s been dangling there for quite a while, and we shouldn’t leave her to be found by someone else. It would make for a lot of awkward questions I’m not sure any of us are ready to answer right now.”

Sayaka threw a confused look at Mami. Oh, _dear_. This was not turning out at all liked she’d expected.

“I suppose so,” she demurred, not returning the blue-haired girl’s glance. She didn’t really know how to explain what she’d done to the other girls, either, which in hindsight seemed incredibly foolhardy and rash of her. How things might have gone if this person had not arrived in time...

She straightened, determined to understand precisely what had and currently was occurring around her. First, she need to know who this man was.

“Ah, excuse me, but you seem to have us at a disadvantage, sir. What is _your_ name?”

His grin widened, showing off his sharp, white teeth. With a bit of a chuckle, he replied, “When I lived in this country, I was known as Minamino Shuichi. Now, I’m just Kurama. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

And as she looked at that smile, all glittering bone and charm, Mami was struck by a realization. 

This new acquaintance was not going to be leaving _any_ time soon, and she was not sure she liked that idea at all.


	2. Introductions and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been such a long while since I’ve updated. I kind of got caught up in other things for a time. I’m back now, though, and I’ll try to update more frequently. I’m aiming for a chapter a month from now on. Also, this fic will be crossing over with the characters of Oriko Magica, and possibly Kazumi Magica, later on.

Mami followed closely behind this "Kurama,” both hands kept under lock by the hands of her juniors. Unfortunately, this left her without anything to hold one of her guns with if it came down to a battle.

She'd never really had to battle another human, and she wasn’t looking forward to the possibility that she might have to now. At least, she hadn’t since Sakura-san had dissolved their partnership. The thought brought with it bitter memories that she'd rather have kept sealed tight within her heart. Sakura-san had been one of her few friends after becoming a Puella Magi, and since then she'd been all alone until meeting Kaname-san and Miki-san. The world had been so dark and lonely in those days, with no one to share or talk with, and these two had become shining beacons of hope for her. Even though she knew it was wrong to push them into such a life, she couldn't help but wish they would make wishes of their own and join her.

The boy--quite a handsome boy, really, but that point was moot when she had no time to even consider dating--had led them through the city, past the train station and toward a local Shinto shrine. She had come here as a child every year for new years and festival celebrations. It had been some time since she'd seen the place, and it had obviously fallen into disrepair in her absence. Mami couldn’t help but look on with regret that it had come to this. So much of her childhood memories ended up like this.

“ _Hey, Mami-san_ ,” came Sayaka’s voice in her mind, “ _Are you sure it’s okay to trust this guy?_ ”

Mami held her gaze deliberately away from Sayaka, not wanting to give away an advantage like telepathy to this newcomer so easily. It happened to fall on Akemi Homura, walking a few paces to her right, next to Madoka. Her expression hadn’t changed from the moment she’d been released from her bindings, and it was starting to get to her. Did she hold a grudge? Should Mami apologize for not listening and nearly getting herself killed?

But those were concerns for another time. Right now, she had a completely unknown variable that could be leading them right into an even worse situation than he’d taken them from and two underclassmen who needed to be defended in case he did.

“ _I don’t know. I don’t trust him yet, either, Miki-san. But he did risk his life just so he could speak with us. He might be dangerous, but I think we owe him this much trust for helping us. If anything happens, I’ll make sure you two get out unharmed, alright?_ ”

Mami flashed what she hoped was a reassuring smile at the girl to her left, though she knew after this afternoon had not exactly made her look very capable of protecting much of anything.

Before Sayaka--or Madoka, who was being too quiet, even considering her usual shy nature--could respond, they arrived at the front entrance. Kurama walked in without pausing, sliding off his shoes in one move and gliding ahead with a grace Mami was almost jealous of. She hurried to do the same, catching Homura moving ahead of the three with linked hands out of the corner of her eye. The dark-haired girl glanced back and said in a monotone voice, “If we don’t hurry, we’ll lose him,” as though the thought hadn’t occurred to Mami at all.

Mami nearly caught herself glaring, but managed to smother the reaction. After what had happened earlier, a little verbal sniping was probably the least of the retaliation Homura was planning. She should count herself lucky that Homura seemed to be prioritizing this meeting ahead of anything else right now.

Before long, their walk through a dimly lit hallway led them to a set of sliding paper doors, unmarked from any of the others they had passed save for that Kurama opened and stepped through them. With a single backwards glance to make sure the girls were still following him, he disappeared into the room. Homura followed suit first, and then Mami, Sayaka and Madoka behind her.

The room they entered was larger than Mami had expected, with enough room to house a long wooden table. It sat low to the ground, and instead of chairs, featured soft and comfortable-looking pillows for lounging on. It reminded her of a similar, though much smaller, table at her own apartment. 

Around the table, Kurama sat across from where they stood, on one of the longer sides. Homura was just sitting down to his left, on one of the short ends. Directly across from her was... Sayaka?

The shock loosened her grip on the hands she had been holding, but Mami found could only stare at the sixth occupant of the room. As she did so, she noticed differences between her would-be junior and this newcomer that should have been obvious from the start, if only Mami had not focused on their eerily similar faces. The girl who was sitting had bright red eyes, and her long blue-green hair was bound behind her beck with a red crystal tie that made her eyes look to be an even deeper color. She wore a plain kimono, which suited her modest and quiet expression in the most traditional sense. The gentle smile she directed their way, as well as to Homura, almost gave her an air of weakness, like a flower that would die in the first frost of the season.

Her eyes, however, were sharp enough in the lamplight to cut any such impressions away at the start. Whatever her appearance may have said, it was clear from that alone that she was deadly serious in this moment.

With a slow sweeping movement, she gestured to the table they still stood in front of and said, “Welcome. Please, sit. We have much to discuss.”

It was only then that Mami noticed Madoka’s frantic motions as she turned her head to look at both Sayaka and the girl who had spoken. Sayaka herself was staring, apparently too shocked, angered, or unsure entirely of how to react to speak. It was probably a combination of all three that made her the first of the three to sit, her legs almost giving out on her without Sayaka’s consent. Madoka quickly followed next, pulling Mami down beside her. Only once all six were settled did Kurama speak again.

“Now that we’re all settled, we might as well begin with the introductions,” he began, “This is Kuwabara Yukina, a very dear old friend of mine. Please be kind to her. As Akemi-san was not present when I gave my name the first time, let me repeat myself. My name is Minamino Shuuichi, but feel free to call me Kurama.”

Nodding to each girl as he spoke her name, he continued, “Yukina-san, this is Akemi Homura, Kaname Madoka, Tomoe Mami, and,” he smiled then, for reasons Mami did not yet fully understand, “Miki Sayaka.”

Yukina’s smile widened just slightly, her eyes softening enough to show that she seemed to be pleased with what she was hearing. She nodded her thanks for Kurama and took up where his deeper voice left off.

“It is a pleasure to meet you all. It has been...quite some time since I have visited this world. Longer than I had meant to stay in the Makai. I’m pleased that so many of you remain,” Yukina replied, eyes only for the girls.

Madoka’s hesitant voice finally emerged, soft and polite as Yukina’s, “Um, the Makai? So... Yukina-san is a youkai?”

Such creatures were far from unheard of. Youkai had appeared and began assimilating into human society some decades before. They had acclimated so well, in fact, that most people had almost ceased differentiating between humans and crossbreeds between the two species entirely. But a full-blooded youkai straight from the Makai? That sort of thing was much more rare.

Homura’s more confident but less polite tone followed the pink-haired girl’s questions immediately, “What do you mean, ‘so many remain’?”

The boy and the youkai girl smiled in unison, the sight of which made Sayaka’s face turn at least three shades paler. Something had come together in her mind just as Yukina replied, “So many members of our beloved families, of course.”


End file.
